Blanc (Storybook)
'Blanc '''is the outspoken and passionate Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lowee. Her source of distress comes from her lack of knowledge of how to act around her young twin sisters, Rom and Ram. Her hobbies are reading books and writing fan-fiction. While she does enjoy writing, she is considered to be terrible at it by everyone other than herself. Personality Blanc Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Appearance Blanc Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. White Heart White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Role in the series Relationships Rom and Ram With Rom, Blanc likes her sister Rom and tries to make her happy. She was a bit concerned with Rom's closeness to Nepgear and forced her to choose between her and Nepgear. That resulted in Rom choosing Blanc over Nepgear. Rom also forced Blanc to choose between her and Ram, of which Blanc was unable to choose. Rom likes her sister's temper and feels strange when Blanc tries to restrain herself. Blanc is happy to hang out with Rom and Nepgear, letting Ram play with Neptune when the Planeptune sisters come to visit. Rom takes from her sister, her quietness. With Ram, Blanc likes her sister Ram and tries to make her happy. Ram takes after Blanc's energy when she is angry. Ram is usually the one who has the plan to draw all over Blanc's book and convinces Rom to join in. Neptune Blanc sees Neptune as friends and fellow goddesses. Blanc is comfortable enough to come over to Planeptune and play games with Neptune. Neptune however, when she visits Lowee is usually given her sisters to play with rather than Blanc. Blanc describes Neptune as someone who pulls people around her, breaking away barriers that separate one another, including Blanc. Blanc does join in the other goddesses to call out Neptune on her laziness. Neptune is aware of Blanc's violent description and describes it quite positively to Plutia showing that Neptune respects Blanc. Due to both goddesses being part of the main cast, they have gone through a lot and became very good friends. Noire Blanc and Noire are not really seen interacting just by themselves. They are usually with the other goddesses. They do see each others as fellow goddesses and are the more quieter and harder working of the four goddesses. Due to both goddesses being part of the main cast, they have gone through a lot and became very good friends. Vert With the introduction of ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2, Blanc and Vert start out hating each other, in the gameplay when looking at Lily Rank. However, the cutscenes do not show this. Vert and Blanc get along with each other as well as any other fellow goddess. Vert is a maternal figure to even Blanc. Vert happily gave Blanc pictures of Rom and Ram's cosplay. Vert even gave her ideas for her fanfiction. In the true end, Blanc had the idea of loaning out one of her sisters to Vert who, at the same time, had the idea of borrowing one of Blanc's sister. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3, Vert produces Rom and Ram as idols taking them off Blanc's busy hands. Blanc thanks her for that, since Rom and Ram would have felt dejected, because of Blanc's busyness. Blanc and Vert are quite close, much closer than what the gameplay would show the player. Due to both goddesses being part of the main cast, they have gone through a lot and became very good friends. Lala Blanc hated Lala because of bragging about her chest size. However, Blanc quickly put that aside and was willing to help a weakened Lala defend her city from the Seven Sages. Lala and Blanc even found common ground in their desire to defeat Deity of Sins. While Blanc still has grievances about her small chest and Lala still teases her occasionally for this, the two get along in the end fine. Later, Lala also comforts Blanc on Lowee's stubborn tradition against creating mobile games. Nepgear Nepgear and Blanc share tastes in books written by Falcom. Additionally Blanc has considered hiring this surprisingly useful sister as her personal librarian. Blanc identifies Nepgear as the person to support those around her, unlike her sister. Blanc and Nepgear get along quite well. Elizabeth Storybook Elizabeth is jealous of Blanc since she can handle Ice-types with no problem. Other way, Elizabeth rescued her from the Gamindustri Graveyard after the three years of imprisoning with the other goddesses along with Glorysia Melody and Josie Adams came to the rescue. Later, Elizabeth can reading the completed fan-fiction books around Lowee. Josie Adams Glorysia Melody Blanc and Glorysia are not really seen interacting just by themselves. They are usually with the other goddesses. They do see each others as fellow goddesses and are the more friendlier and harder working for the four goddesses and admires the magic. Due to both CPUs being part of the supporting cast, they have gone through a lot and became very good friends. Pokemon Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Console Patron Unit characters